


Chocolate Kisses

by poemygod



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, fluffiest fluff, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poemygod/pseuds/poemygod
Summary: Sirius and Remus spend a quiet Valentine's Day at home.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 15





	Chocolate Kisses

It feels like any other day. Stretched out across the couch, his already silver streaked hair curling over his thighs with his head resting in his lap. Calloused fingers thread through the strands, a feeling that is pleasantly compelling in so many ways. Remus has stopped trying to explain it to him. It’s easier to just enjoy the surprisingly soft touches. 

The television drones on, lights flickering behind his closed eyes and he lets out a little hum. His arm hangs off the couch, fingers tangling in Gus’s soft fur as he rests on the floor next to them. There’s no Order mission to worry about, no shift to work. For a brief moment in time, they get to just be. 

A soft sound catches his attention, brow furrowing slightly as he opens his eyes to look up at him. Sirius’s not focused on him; one arm slung over the cushions of the couch and his head leaned back, eyes closed. Tipping his head just enough to glance at the television, he lets out a little gasp as his fingers tighten in his hair and he turns to look back at him. 

When he actually smiles, it tugs at Remus’s heart because he feels like maybe just for a little bit, they are happy. That smug little smirk is on his lips and he rolls his eyes. Something presses to his lips, blinking in surprise and he has to cross them to see the chocolate kiss sitting against his pursed pout. 

With an arched brow, he swipes the sweet with his tongue, looking up at him as he chuckles and his fingers begin to work through his hair again. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” His voice is deep but soft, not breaking the peaceful bubble that has filled the flat all day. Smiling, Remus turns enough to press his face into his stomach, arms wrapping around him and blushing as he chuckles again. His fingers trace hearts into the small of his back, falling back into the peaceful silence as they draw their ‘I love yous’ into each other’s skin.


End file.
